RosarioVampire-After Epilogue-Oneshot
by Sharingan6th
Summary: This story is a fan fic that could tie any loose ends up(or at least the ones I thought were important) that were not done in the epilogue.


**A/N: This is a planned one shot settling a few different things about the manga. Now although the ending of this has the same setting as my last story I can assure you all my stories are not this repetitive. I also made this story for anybody who wants Moka to be the one he chooses or anyone else with this ending it could be anything! Also if you review no flame...thanks. Enjoy!**

"It's finally time", Tsukune said looking in the mirror at his graduation attire.

*knock knock*

"Tsukune are you ready", Moka said peering into his dorm room.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But what are you doing here? The ceremony isn't until another hour."

"I know but I finished packing and had nothing else to do", she said walking in and shutting the door behind her. Moka's hair had now become entirely pink with silver highlights throughout her hair brought on with the death of her outer self over a year and a half ago.

"Kurumu and them aren't in there rooms?"

"Oh they are but they're visiting with their parents and since my father isn't here yet I though I would come by."

"It was nice of your dad to go and pick up my parents for the ceremony", Tsukune said walking away from the mirror and taking at seat on the bed next to Moka.

"I'm surprised that your parents were okay when you told them about your becoming Youkai."

"Well as you remember my mother fainted before we even told her."

"Well I'm sorry if I can't control my fangs when I speak."

"She seemed fine once we told her everything, though I think your cousin hates me for turning you into a vampire."

"Well I'm happy with it, because that means I have eternity to be with you", Tsukune said taking Moka's hand. "Oh God that sounded weird", Tsukune thought.

"I've thought about that", she said. "That means that after we've lived for over 500 years all of our friends will have been dead for centuries."

"I've thought about that, and realized that after that we'll be the only one's in the group left."

"Would it be okay being just me and you, won't it get boring knowing each other for that long?"

"I don't think so."

"But you don't even love me! You love my other self", Moka said standing up with tears in her eyes. "I know the way you used to look at her, the way you wanted to touch her. You don't want to spend eternity with, you want to spend eternity with her. She said pointing towards the wall as if her other self was standing there. "I didn't think that it would happen but I eventually ended up falling in love with you, and I didn't want to because I knew that you would never love me not like her", she said with tears now streaming from her eyes.

"You're right in a way. I did love... still do love that Moka", Tsukune said standing up in front of her. "But then I realized when your dad came to the school last semester that she was inside or more like you were both becoming one and I couldn't help but began falling for you. Though I realized I had fallen for you way before the incident with Fairy Tail."

"So you're saying that you only love me because I'm becoming her or remind you of her", Moka said beginning have her usual fighting aura leak out.

"No, I used to think that and wasn't even going to approach this subject but then I realized that the you I fell in love with was the real you from the start so Moka it's not that I was in love with your old self at all but more like I've been in love with you the whole time."

"Tsukune."

With that final word Tsukune and Moka's lips approached each other and unlike most times when Moka was really going for his neck, this time she was going for something much more passionate. Then just like something out of a story Kurumu broke down the door and charged at Moka and Tsukune.

"Oh no you don't", screamed Kurumu grabbing Tsukune and throwing him out of the window.

"Kurumu what the hell", Moka screamed sending her Youkai energy in a fit.

"How many times have I told you that he's mine!"

"Will you stop with that!"

"And you always went on about how you...", Kurumu and Moka kept arguing as Tsukune sat himself up off the ground after he had been thrown from his two story dormitory.

"Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean it doesn't hurt", Tsukune

shouted as he sat himself up."

"May I ask what's going on", Lord Shuzen said walking up to Tsukune as he examined the glass shards and broken window.

"It's just them being them again, I swear they hurt me more than you do during our fights."

"What was that", Lord Shuzen said giving Tsukune his usual frightening face.

"I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Follow me, I'd like to talk to you", Lord Tsukunr said as Kurumu was also sent flying out the window.

Lord Shuzen and Tsukune had walked away from the dorm and were now standing on the edge of cliff that stood next to the entrance to the academy.

"Moka tells me that this is where you two first met", Lord Shuzen said staring off into the distance.

"It is."

"I told you when we first met that I was a polygamist, though I doubt now that you would fall in that category what would you say", he asked turning his head slightly to Tsukune.

"I would also have to say no."

"I also asked you if you were in live with my daughter, which I never got an answer to, I would like one now."

"Back then I would have said no but now I would have to say that I am in live with her", Tsukune said preparing to get thrown off the side of the cliff.

"I'm hosting a dinner tonight at my estate, you and your friends are invited. I am also inviting all the vampire families to the dinner so please be presentable or I'll have to kill you."

For some reason Tsukune knew that he wasn't joking about killing him. "Of course but what is the dinner for."

"For graduating of course but also to congratulate you on becoming headmaster of the academy, though your actual I inauguration will begin when the next semester starts."

"But what about college?!" Tsukune asked becoming confused about why he hadn't mentioned it.

"There is no need, I have taught you everything you need to know for the duty and the job pays so I see no reason to further your education, if you want to resign in 500 years and get a degree you can do that but not at the moment. We have promised the human leaders with a full view of our academy so they will not think we are plotting their destruction and to do so we need a headmaster. Now", Lord Shuzen said opening up a pocket watch and closing it. "I will see you at graduation."

With that Lord Shuzen turned and began walking away leaving Tsukune with his thoughts.

"Now I would like to call up the future headmaster and the hero of the Youkai world Tsukune Aono to give a few words."

It was the end of graduation, all the diplomas had been given out and everyone important recognized including the group who had defeated Fairy Tale, though Tsukune wanted to tell his class one thing before they were dismissed...the truth.

"I never thought I would make it this far, literally I thought I would have died before I would have gotten here. When we returned we told you that the reason me and Moka were in our monster forms was because our seals had been broken and there was no way to fix them. That was a lie." A murmur had started in the crowd. The truth is, it was only Moka's rosary who had broken, I had never even had. Well at least when I first started coming to this school. I was not selected to be the headmaster because I am a powerful Youkai or I get along well with people, which by the way is a very big lie. I was chosen because the former headmaster wanted someone who could connect with the human world and Youkai world. He wanted me because I am a former human turned Youkai."

For a few seconds there was complete silence, and then, all at once...everyone lost they're shit.

Thankfully no one was charging towards Tsukune so he continued as everyone began quieting down. "I know most of you resent humans because they hate Youkai and are now even calling for war since they know of our existence but let me tell you that that is not the answer. I have seen the bad in both societies and I can say that I have also seen the good, a good that I hope you can all look forward to, so please I ask of you all to look towards the humans with good intentions and in the end I hope that they will do the same. Thank You." With that Tsukune walked off stage back to his seat with an army of Youkai applauding him from behind.

"Tsukune they're expecting you downstairs", said Moka as she waited outside of the bathroom.

They were at the Shuzen Manor a few moments before the dinner. Lord Shuzen had been nice enough to lend Tsukune a suit for the occasion. The suit was pure business like with a black jacket, tie, and pants included. Moka had found one of her mothers old dresses to wear. The dress was a deep crimson color, the bottom itself fell to the ground as if it was some sort of Victorian Era dress.

"I'm coming", he said as he walked out and beside her down the hall to the main dining room.

"Tsukune, Mokaso good to see you! I have saved seats for the both of you here next to me", Lord Shuzen said patting the table.

Everyone was already seated, the vampire families being closest to Shuzen excluding the two seats they were to sit in and all of their friends who were at the opposite and looking very upset at the whole arrangement.

"Father", Moka said as her and Tsukune sat at their seats. "You said the dinner would start until 9."

"It won't, though I told everyone I wanted them to get here at 8:30 to brief them on what was to happen."

"Brief them on what", Tsukune asked as he saw Kurumu turning blue as she obviously wanted to tell him something of utter importance.

"Exactly what I'm going to tell you, and don't worry about your friend I have her incased in a suspension bubble which doesn't allow her to talk or move. I didn't want to but unlike your other friends she was less co-operate."

"I guess that's okay, she always has been a bit too boisterous", Moka said smirking.

Tsukune just say there even though he wanted to say something but knew it was in his best interest to stay quiet.

"I am getting very old even for a vampire, I can't even put up a fair battle anymore against Tsukune even though I still frighten him. So after my last training session with him in which I could no longer stand I realized that I was no longer fit to lead the Shuzen family. Instead I would have it that the new headmaster would take over for me as the leader of the Shuzen name."

"Really", Tsukune said mouth hanging open.

"Are the other families okay with this", Moka asked also stunned.

"They are and surprisingly even with the next part", Lord Shuzen said. "Tsukune in order to take the name of the family and lead it you must be made a member of it and in your case there is only one way. Marriage."

With that Tsukune and Moka looked at each other at the same time.

"If you are both in agreement then everything will be settled. And no need for a blessing and I have given mine and so have your parents Tsukune as I discussed the matter at graduation today."

"My parents", Tsukune said looking around the room, "where are they?"

"They didn't like the idea of going to dinner with vampires so they decided to remain at home. But back to the main question at hand, what will be both of your answers?"

"I think that earlier today we had already decided that", Moka said looking at her father. "Wouldn't you say Tsukune?"

"Yes I would completely agree", Tsukune said looking at Shuzen.

"Yes", they both said looking at Shuzen.

Everyone at the table excluding their friends began clapping in a formal way.

"Good then I'll have the preparations made and we can", Shuzen was cut off as Kurumus screaming broke through the room.

"I won't allow this" Kurumu said walking to the front with the others in tow.

"I vowed to never lose to you and even though you are engaged I still will not lose to you", she said now in Moka's face.

"Don't get in my face you leech" Moma said standing up to confront her.

The just like all the other times they were at it again.

"Remember what I said Tsukune", Lord Shuzen said whispering in his ear. "I was married but still had multiple lovers, the same goes for you to, so how about it, Headmaster."


End file.
